I Am Taking You Back Right Now
by Lyaksandra
Summary: When it comes to the woman she loves, getting pushed around doing menial tasks for little gratitude is not something Commander Lakota Shepard can take in stride.
**Author's Notes:**

There's no plot to this. It's a gift for Blackdeer7 because she wanted me to write more smut. Lakota is her very own Shepard, which is why that's the Shepard being used for this tale. It's also the reason why the love interest is Liara.

 **I AM TAKING YOU BACK RIGHT NOW**

There are times when Lakota Shepard faces the bullshit people throw at her without even batting an eyelash. She merely stands there, doing what people have come to call "the Shepard pose": green eyes staring calmly, arms crossed under her breasts, and hips cocked to one side. This is not one of those times.

She quickly sends away the two Cerberus goons and walks back into the spacious office, locking the door behind her. That gets Liara's attention.

"What are you doing?" the Asari says, frowning slightly.

Perhaps people buy into that calm and nonchalant yet threatening new attitude of hers, but Lakota knows the change is just skin deep. She is way better at this game. No matter how talented the former archaeologist is, this comes down to practice, which Shepard has in spades.

It is that same practice that helps her keep a straight face despite feeling the warmth of tears coming into her eyes. She knows it makes little sense to feel this way about Liara's mistreatment when the Asari has good reason to have gotten over her, but it still hurts.

At the sound of Shepard's leather jacket hitting the floor, Liara's expression turns scandalized.

"What are you doing?" she hisses through gritted teeth.

She takes a step forward, beginning to lift a hand toward Lakota, but then recoils as more of the human's garments continue getting piled on the floor. Shepard grins at the Asari's reaction and proceeds to remove her brassiere and panties with purposefully slow movements. Once done, she bites on her lower lip and looks at Liara from under her eyelashes.

"Don't you like me anymore?" she says, her voice airy and higher-pitched than normal.

People tend to think that Shepard is the best because she is a tough as nuclear nails no nonsense marine and has made a career out of beating impossible odds, but that would be the wrong assumption to make. Lakota Shepard is the best because she strives to excel at whatever she sets her mind into doing. This is no different. She can do feminine, docile and timid. Hell, if Liara's suddenly darkening complexion is any indication, girly girls have nothing on her seduction skills.

Given that the Asari had a glimpse of this while they were together two years ago, she should have been prepared for it. Amateur.

Lakota wastes no time getting into Liara's personal space, emphasizing the sway of her hips as she walks, and coyly tucking the errant strands of her raven-black hair behind one ear. Shepard presses her body to the Asari's, who stiffens immediately as their chests come in contact. The sensation of Liara's soft breasts against her own hardening peaks is both familiar and new, considering how her body had two years to forget, even if her mind thinks it was just yesterday that they last made love. Suppressing the moan elicited by the feeling takes some effort out of Lakota, but she manages.

When she pushes her leg between Liara's, the Asari reacts just as expected by letting out a little yelp. So sensitive, so responsive. Exquisite. Shepard licks her lips and cranes her neck to reach Liara's ear.

"Take your clothes off," she whispers.

Liara closes her eyes and manages to shake her head in refusal.

Lakota grabs one of the Asari's hands and resolutely plants it against one of her breasts. "Please," she whines.

"Shepard," Liara says with a certain reverence that is very familiar to Lakota.

To her ears, the key is the cadence of the word as it falls from the Asari's lips, making it sound like a prayer. That, to Lakota, is tantamount to acquiescence. Without hesitation, her hands go behind the neck of Liara's one-piece dress, and, with practiced ease, she splits the self-sealing seam. She inserts her index finger and slides it down all the way to the garment's waist. The dress practically falls to the Asari's ankles on its own, needing only a slight tug on the sleeves.

Lakota caresses her way up Liara's back to where the brassiere clasp is and undoes it with nimble fingers. Generous breasts spill forth, practically demanding that Shepard pays them tribute with her lips and her hands. The intimate scent of Liara's cleavage lingers in the air between them after being freed from its constraints. Shepard's knees go weak and her palms tingle, eager to be filled with the supple flesh she remembers so well.

Being the trained soldier she is, Lakota powers on through the arousal fogging her mind. Her thumbs slide under the waistband of Liara's panties and she pulls the article down, crouching to help it along the Asari's legs.

Down there, Lakota notices something about the garment.

"Aren't these mine?" she says, the tightness in her throat turning her voice husky.

A moment goes by in complete silence, and when it becomes obvious that no response is forthcoming, she looks up. She finds her lover's head turned to one side, eyes scrunched closed and cheeks burning with a noticeable blush.

Liara takes a deep breath that she releases in a shaky exhale through puckered lips and that is all Lakota can take. She rises to her feet and embraces Liara with both arms, pulling their bodies flush together. The warmth of the Asari's skin suffuses Shepard's entire body, making her feel like they're melting into each other. Kissing follows naturally, the expected next step in the orchestrated dance that their bodies have instinctively followed each and every time they make love. They are still perfectly attuned to each other down to the most primal level.

Their lips meet in the middle, their heads tilted to opposite sides, and they both move with perfect synchronicity against each other's flesh, as if having kissed just yesterday. Even if for Shepard that is relatively true, the fact that it is the same for Liara is testament to how deep their bond runs. There is no awkwardness or hesitation in their kiss, which they deepen without delay, Liara immediately granting access into her mouth with barely any persuasion required on Lakota's part. Inside, Liara is fire and velvet, and Lakota explores her thoroughly with her tongue, relishing her taste.

Thoughts burned away by the fire rising from her lower body, Lakota takes firm hold of Liara's hips with both hands, pulls away from the kiss with a guttural groan, and twists her around. She pushes her to bend over the desk and takes a step back to stare openly. Lakota loves this view. Liara's legs are slender but shapely, and, in this position, they bend inward just so at the knees, giving them the appearance of fragility. It is all looks, though, as the Asari's legs comply instantly and hold steady when Shepard reaches to position her ass in exactly the right angle.

Every time Lakota has taken the initiative in their love-making, Liara has displayed this same natural receptiveness to even her subtlest prompts. At times, such attunement makes Lakota feel like they were born for each other.

Being like this with her beloved is the one occasion when Commander Shepard willingly falls to her knees, and she does so gladly. She runs her hands along Liara's deliciously soft thighs, caressing and squeezing greedily. This skin holds the power to ignite her passion like wildfire, Lakota knows this, and yet, now she is the one caught unprepared. Unable to contain the urge, she presses her face into her lover's bottom. At the first lick into Liara's moist, heated folds, Shepard hums loudly. The pungent flavor is heady and intoxicating, like fine liquor. It goes straight to her brain, eradicating the last of her rational thoughts. No one would be able to hold onto reason after tasting this maddening nectar, so, Lakota does not feel any compunctions about delving into the task with single minded focus.

She alternates between licking along Liara's slick flesh and pushing her tongue in as far as it goes, which elicits delectable little noises from the Asari. Keening mewls and subdued moans begin filling the room.

Not long after, Liara apparently has had enough of suppressing her voice under Lakota's ministrations, because she begins vocalizing her pleasure with complete abandon. Shepard takes this as her cue to slip two fingers inside her lover's welcoming heat. It is effortless, given how drenched she is. Lakota curls her fingers, searching, and a sudden cry from Liara tells her she has found the right spot. From that point onward, Liara begins moaning in a way that makes Shepard feel like she might climax just by listening to the music coming out of the Asari's mouth. Not to mention it is a very pretty mouth.

Liara comes undone around Lakota's fingers, clenching like a vice and pouring nectar all over her mouth and chin. Shepard wipes herself with her forearm, most likely worsening the mess on her face, and stands up, her legs protesting all the way. Leaning bodily against her lover's back, Lakota plants soft kisses onto one of her shoulder blades. She leaves her fingers within the confines of Liara's sensitive flesh to calmly wait for her to come down from her orgasm.

To Lakota's surprise, once the spasms subside, a sad sob escapes Liara's lips. A pang of guilt hits her like a bucket of cold water, sobering her up. Did she go too far?

"Love, what is wrong?" she asks in a cooing voice.

No answer.

Lakota gently extricates her fingers in order to help Liara stand straight. Sobs continue wracking her lover's body and Shepard reflexively begins rubbing her back with one hand, the other steadying her shoulder. Liara is covering her face with both hands, her shoulders slumped and shaking intermittently. It breaks Lakota's heart.

"I'm sorry," Liara says suddenly between sobs. "I was such an absolute bitch to you. I shouldn't have."

There is a pause, but before Lakota can say anything, Liara continues.

"I was afraid. So afraid. But now you're back, and you're here, and you're you, and you love me just as much, and I love just as much as before…"

A wet sob cuts her off. She sniffles.

"…as before you died."

"I understand," Lakota says reassuringly.

"It's all right," she adds after a beat, trying to pull Liara's hands away from her face so she can find her eyes.

When Lakota finally manages to uncover Liara's face, the Asari turns toward her displaying red eyes, tear streaked cheeks, and the cutest pout on her lips. How can a grown woman be this adorable?

"Don't worry," Lakota says, looking directly into the bottomless depths of Liara's sapphire blue irises. "All is forgiven. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Liara nods eagerly at her. She looks like the girl that was just scolded by her mother for stealing cookies from the jar on top of the refrigerator. Lakota cannot help smiling a little as she closes the distance between them to hug her.

Once she has calmed down, Liara pulls away from the hug and takes a seat atop her desk. She leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her jaw on the palms of her hands. With a dejected expression on her face, she sighs.

"I'm going to need a new assistant after this."

Lakota props one hip against the desk, right beside Liara's legs, and reaches with one hand toward the Asari's head to caress her crests.

"Yep."

 **FIN**


End file.
